


Night

by paipaiZ



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, evansson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paipaiZ/pseuds/paipaiZ
Summary: 小一年前写的盾寡，第一次在Ao3上发文，tag有误的话欢迎指出！





	Night

Steve躺在床上。Sam家的房子隔音一般，他能听见街上年轻人外放的音乐。这是一首情色味很重的歌曲。“I just wanna see your drool, on your knees,pretty please...”steve实在不懂现在年轻人听的歌。那天为了掩饰行踪，Nat要他亲吻她。之后她问他，那是不是他45年后的初吻。这就已经是美国队长能接受的最大程度的调侃了。如果Nat没有转头望向窗外，她就会看见队长微红的耳尖。

年轻人的歌曲还在继续。“Fuck me,I’m a celebrity.can’t take your hands off me...”不受控制地，Steve脑海里出现了Nat的身影。这首歌节奏太强，正直的cap仿佛看见了Nat红唇轻启在对着他唱“Fuck me...”和气场两米八的alpha气质不同，间谍的身型是娇小的。他曾把她护在怀里，护在盾下，躲过枪林弹雨，斧钺钩叉。他看过她身着作战服和敌人颤抖，手起刀落气场全开；他看过她素面朝天，狡黠地冲他wink冲他笑。他几乎好奇起她在床上的样子。

他知道这位同事并不需要他的保护，他更深知不应在深夜里对她产生这样的肖想。可是他忍不住。欲望竖立，还好他现在没有穿紧身衣。年轻人渐行渐远，房间里的温度却在飞快升高。cap舔了下嘴唇，仿佛还能感觉到唇上Nat留下的温柔的触感。70年后睁眼再见这个世界，外貌依然是金发大胸长腿细腰的美男子，可他内心却已是一个90多岁的老人。Steve痛恨自己的勃起，痛恨刚刚一系列龌龊的心理活动。他仿佛是对着自己的孙女勃起的。羞愧、愤怒，自我怀疑...当贤者时间即将到来，当手撸动的有些疲惫，当欲望即将喷射而出...

门外传来了敲门声。Steve听见了Nat的声音，“cap，你睡了吗？”他射了。

Nat继续敲门。“我和同事们可是连夜帮你找的文件！所以你今晚也别想好好睡了！给我起来high！”

屋内，刚射完一次的队长几乎立刻就又硬了。他强迫自己想些别的事来冷静下来，但是他做不到。Nat就在门外，她进来肯定会闻到精液的味道。他应该收拾好自己起来给她开门，客套两句将她打发走——Nat又不是真的来跟他闹的；或者在屋里装睡。但他却叫她进来，只用被子堪堪盖住胯。不过，我们的Steve还是在黑寡妇推门的那一刻怂了。他迅速换了姿势，侧身想挡住腿间的巨物。这欲盖弥彰的动作和满屋的男性气息真的将Nat吓了一跳。

“呃..Steve”红发特工几乎在考虑要不要给美国队长普及一番性教育知识，他看上去迷茫极了。但Nat终于还是忍住了，“这是你要的关于冬日战士的资料”，特工还是忍不住吐槽，“怎么着，想老朋友了？”Steve现在真的不想和Nat废话，她身上有着好闻的味道，又离他那么近，那是一伸手就可以揽入怀中的距离。然而Nat居然完全无视他阴沉的脸色坐在他身边和他讲起了故事，她的两个同性恋朋友......

“ 够了”，Steve在心里想。他几乎用上了搏击的技巧，一个翻身就将黑寡妇完全控制在身下。两条长腿牢牢压住特工的，左手单手抓住Nat的两只手举过她的头顶，右手撑在床上。哦，他当然还硬着呢，顶端顶着Nat的大腿。和队长涨红的脸不同，黑寡妇倒一副乐在其中的模样——她可不会平白无故地在夜里敲男人的门。挣脱男人对她手的束缚，她捧住了男人的脸。

Steve的嘴唇很软，下巴的弧线完美流畅，深吻的时候两人可以紧密地贴在一起。不得不说，队长的吻技还是可以的，刚开始还有些羞涩，让寡姐怀疑她真的夺走了队长的初吻。但当Nat把舌头伸过去挑逗他的舌尖后，他的回应就放开了，把手伸到Nata的后颈，来回抚摸着她的后背，到臀部就停住。这其实还蛮纯情的，虽然Steve一直把Nat控制在只能与自己负距离接触的范围，且没穿裤子。 

Nata嘴角上挑，按着Steve的胸口把人推倒在床上，轻而易举地获得了控制权。她一边接吻一边把Steve的睡衣扯下，把他赤裸的上身摸了个遍。手感果然不错，黑寡妇满意的想。很好，现在Steve赤身裸体，Nat却穿的一丝不苟。压在他身上，能感觉到他硬起来的地方顶着自己。Nat下面已经湿了，但她并不着急。按经验，她可以完全掌握这场性爱的主动权。于是她就握住了他。

Steve忍不住闷哼出声，他整个人都绷紧了，肌肉几乎是在作战状态。Nat的吻一个个落在他的锁骨和胸腹，手上的动作也丝毫不怠慢，Steve享受着她灵活的服务，觉得这只手所制造的快感比自己以往的每次性爱都更强烈，他闻着nat的味道，她的皮衣在他肌肤上磨蹭。伸出手，他摸索着nat衣服的拉链，想要解开它。

Nat试图脱下皮衣，但Steve似乎急于掌握这场性爱的主动权，固执地和拉链较劲。稍加思考，就干脆利落地把Nata的黑色皮衣撕开了。他又一次将特工压在身下。讨好似地舔了舔她的锁骨，队长又开始钻研起特工的胸罩搭扣。 Nat在他要把这个也撕碎之前拍开了他的手，自己解开了，说“好了好了，我知道你不是处男了。”Steve的脸果然又红了。黑寡妇却不想在逗他了，她下面湿得不行，队长硬了这么久，自制力也是真的好。小姑娘似得躺平了，她拍了拍队长的脸。

Steve却还要把前戏做足。舌头慢慢下滑，他轻轻用舌头在Nat小腹上打圈，大手分开她的双腿，舌尖在缝隙处轻舔，Nat被激得猛地绷紧了脚尖。舌尖找到阴蒂，压着它搅动，队长口中的热气呼在穴口。Nat双腿搭在他肩膀上，整个人都紧绷着。“可以了，快...”

Steve低低地嗯了一声，也就准备进入了。阴茎早已硬得不成样子，根根青筋纵横。血清对队长体力的加持似乎在床上也起了作用，Nat在他还未完全进入时就感觉到了久违的撕裂感，他停了下来，急促地在特工侧颈喘息。

手指摸索着捏住乳尖技术性地揉捏，Steve好像要补回刚才被吃的豆腐。湿漉漉的舌头舔着她的锁骨，其实队长还是在等着特工适应。Nat拍拍Steve的大腿示意他可以继续。得到了应允，Steve抬起Nata一侧的腿，往外退了一下就又全力顶了进来。耻骨抵着Nat，他已整根没入。只给她留了喘口气的功夫，就立刻开始抽插。

其余的感官似乎都已消退，只剩两人相连处的大开大合。肉撞击着肉的声音啪啪作响，Nat感受着cap的性器九浅一深地进出。龟头钻向子宫口，但Steve没有深入，那里太紧致了，而他又没有戴套。本只在那里碾了一下就打算撤退，却意外撞到了特工的又一处敏感点。于是Nat高潮了。热热的淫水包裹在分身上，那种湿热黏滑，真的令人销魂。

长夜漫漫。

cap的呼吸逐渐急促，他已射过两次,现在又到了这个关卡。Nat拥抱他，抚摸他，将他要流到眼睛里的汗水擦掉。这场性爱开始的突然，中途双方又都像炫技似得较着劲儿。但它逐渐变得温情。Steve又想起他们并肩作战的场景。那时的空气里是火药和血腥气，现在则满是汗水，精液和淫液混合在一起的情欲。Nat的内壁在痉挛，软肉包裹着Steve的阴茎仿佛勾着他的魂。抱着Steve的臂，Nat又率先高潮了。Steve也拔出阴茎射了出来，浊白的精液到处都是。

这是场激烈而持久的性爱，女人看上去很累了，安静地躺在队长的臂弯里。亲了亲她的额头，Steve抱起她去做清洁了。


End file.
